


Dance Recitals

by DaydreamingFangirl



Series: DAD! AND HUSBAND!STEVE ROGERS [6]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluffy, we love dad!steve rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:54:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23828698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaydreamingFangirl/pseuds/DaydreamingFangirl
Summary: If there's one thing that Steve Rogers loves, it's watching his little girl learn how to dance. So he goes out of his way to make sure he doesn't miss too many of her practices. Now, he has to find out how to not miss her first dance recital...Hope you guys enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it!!!!! I really do have a soft spot for the idea of Steve Rogers having a family and literally doing everything he can for his little girl <3 wholesomeeeee. Thanks so much to the anon on Tumblr who requested this!!!
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Reader
Series: DAD! AND HUSBAND!STEVE ROGERS [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1447729
Comments: 5
Kudos: 55





	Dance Recitals

  


_(Not my gif, creds to the original creator!)_

“And 1, 2, 3, 4...” the instructor commanded, tapping her feet on the smooth wooden floor to keep the tempo. A group of small kids immediately all tried to place their arms in the air in the same poses their teacher was showing them, small giggles and wriggling bodies coming from the majority of them.

Steve couldn’t help but smile seeing Sarah’s ‘concentrated’ face. There were some days when she really looked like (Y/N), others when Steve could swear he actually saw his mother in her. Today, with that furrow of the brow and tight lipped mouth, Steve knew he saw himself.

The supersoldier loved sitting on this somewhat uncomfortable bench while halfheartedly listening to the gossip that the moms were spilling to each other. Every Tuesday, every week, he was here. Always early by half an hour, because it took Sarah a while to get ready, and always with his eyes glued on his little ray of sunshine.

Steve did everything in his power to avoid missing one of Sarah’s dance practices. He loved seeing her learn to perfect moves and couldn’t imagine what it would be like if he had to go through the rest of his week without seeing that beaming smile on her face. It took a lot of time-organizing though. In order to be available on Tuesday evenings, it meant that Steve had to stay late at the complex on Thursday and Friday nights, even dragging into the weekend sometimes, so he could work with the team. This meant he missed out on seeing Sarah learn how to swim at the local pool, but (Y/N) and Sarah were all too happy to know that he was eager to watch her dance.

As Sarah’s practice ended today though, he strained to hear the news the teacher was announcing that made all the kids scream with excitement, bouncing up and down in their large studio. He raised an eyebrow as the class was dismissed, Sarah sprinting over to her father with the widest smile he’d ever seen.

Although Sarah knew very well that her father was the one who brought her to her dance classes and was always there to pick her up, she always seemed very excited to find him still seated there waiting for her.

“Daddy daddy! Did you see me?” Sarah squealed, jumping into his outstretched arms. He chuckled as he saw that same excited glint in her eyes that he had seen in (Y/N)’s eyes. His fingers moved to brush some of her baby hairs away from her eyes.

“I did, little bean,” Steve grinned, kissing the top of her head. “Did you listen well?” He asked her teasingly.

Sarah nodded firmly, tugging on his shirt.

“Did Ms. Ana tell you something? You’re more excited than usual,” Steve pointed out, surprised that she hadn’t just burst out into whatever the news was.

Sarah nodded again, bouncing eagerly, “Ms. Ana says that we’re going to have a recital showcase next month! We have to go get the pamphlet from her at the front! You and Mommy can get tickets! We can invite Uncle Bunny and Uncle Sam and Auntie Nat and Auntie Wanda and Uncle Tony and Auntie Pepper and Morgan and Uncle Thor and-”

Steve smirked a little at just how she went on and on about the Avengers. He noted how attentively the other moms were listening, hearing all the names that Sarah so clearly wanted to invite. Steve quickly picked up the pamphlet from the dance instructed, gave her a smile and a wave as a thanks, and listened more as Sarah babbled on and on about how excited she was for the showcase, even while she ate the small ice cream Steve bought for her on the way home.

“You’ll come see me, right daddy?” Sarah finally asked and Steve’s heart strings tugged. He looked at her through the rear view mirror of the car and bit his lip. Her eyes were wide in expectation, her bottom lip sticking out and her two tiny hands grasped in a plead around her ice cream cone.

“Of course, bean, I wouldn’t miss it for the world.”

“You told her you’d go?” (Y/N) asked, surprised, as the two of them got ready for bed later that evening.

Steve huffed as he slunk into bed, staring at the ceiling, “She just... she had that _look_ like if I said no, she’d cry.”

(Y/N) giggled, pulling the covers over her shoulder as she slid into bed next to her husband, “I know, you’re a sucker for puppy dog eyes. But are you even sure you’ll be in the country next month? What about that HYDRA raid?”

Steve sighed, letting out a small whine. Sometimes he hated his job.

T-minus 32 minutes, Steve reminded himself, glaring at his watch as if it would bring him more time.

He was an absolute mess, his stealth suit covered in all kinds of filth. But there he was, Captain America with his battered up body and shield, standing in line at a shop.

The lady at the counter was surprised to find Steve next in line, “How can I help you today, Sir?”

Steve stammered out some noises, finally deciding on a purchase and quickly paying for them. The rest of the customers and workers stared as Steve frantically grabbed the gift from her hands, quickly paid for it, and shouted a thank you over his shoulder as he started to run.

Traffic was bad today and he knew he’d never get there in time if he took the car.

So he ran.

T-minus 21 minutes. Steve Rogers was running down roads, quickly yelping apologies to anyone he almost smashed into. His hands held the wrapped gift close to his body and under his shield so as to not ruin them, hopping and skipping every little corner he could.

T-minus 10 minutes. Steve impatiently waited for the light across from the dance hall to change. He groaned as he stared at the clock on his phone, knowing he still had to make it up the stairs of the hall and through different hallways to get to the seating area.

His phone rang as he tapped his foot. He only picked it up because Bucky was on the other end,

“Where the hell are you?” Bucky’s voice hissed.

“Almost there!” Steve yelled into his phone, sprinting across the road and sending an apologetic look to the car who had to break quickly to avoid hitting him. “Running up the steps now!”

“Well hurry the hell up, everyone’s already here!” And with that, Bucky hung up.

T-minus 2 minutes and Steve was rushing through the already crowded seats. His eyes whipped around frantically, searching for the faces he was looking for.

“Steve!”

(Y/N) laughed when she saw him, completely head to toe a mess and out of breath. “The hell are you doing here?” She asked, shaking her head at the sight. She shot a playful glare at the rest of the Avengers who were all seated around her, giving her innocent smiles as if they hadn’t known that Steve was going to try his best to make it tonight.

Steve panted for a few moments more before slumping into the chair next to her.

They were a few rows back from the stage, brilliant seats to see the show from.

“I told her I’d come,” Steve insisted with a weak smile. “I’d hug you, but you look so pretty in that dress I don’t wanna mess it up.”

(Y/N) had never been so attracted to the man. She quickly pulled him closer to her, kissing him eagerly like she had wanted to do so for the past few weeks.

“Yuck, guys, you know this is a kids show right?” Sam kicked at their seat from behind them.

Bucky joined in, tapping his foot against (Y/N)’s seat, “Yeah, sheesh, we don’t need another baby running around. We can barely manage to babysit just her.”

“That’s your own fault for being so impossibly bad at babysitting,” (Y/N) shot back with a laugh.

The event was definitely supposed to be a bit more formal and Steve was a little embarrassed as he settled in, knowing people were staring at him for a) showing up in his Captain America uniform and b) making a complete fool of himself running in here. Even the rest of the Avengers were all dressed, including Morgan who bounced up and down excitedly on Tony’s lap, wearing a bright pink tutu.

“I wanted to match Sarah!” Morgan told Steve with a smile, showing him how her tutu swirled around her.

Steve gave her a high five, “You definitely get your style from your mom,” he teased.

Tony looked shocked, “How dare you,” he huffed.

“It’s okay, Mommy says the same thing,” Morgan nodded with a smile.

Soon the lights were dimmed and spotlights on the stage beamed bright. Steve moved to put the shield at his field, leaving his gift hidden behind it. (Y/N) intertwined her fingers into his as they shared a smile before the music started to play.

There was nothing more that Steve wanted in that moment. His little girl was dancing to music he had heard a thousand times before, doing the same dance he had seen her practicing at home, and yet he wanted nothing more for it to keep going and never end.

Sarah was full of giggles as the lights came back on. The kids were all bowing and of course, parents and friends were giving them the standing applause they deserved. It was an adorable and funny show, as it should be. Steve wanted to run over and envelop his daughter in a hug but (Y/N) quickly pointed out that they were taking group photos.

When it was finally time for the parents to get their kids from off the stage, Steve bolted with his gift in hand. (Y/N) rolled her eyes playfully, knowing Steve had always had this same amount of eagerness since they had started dating.

“Daddy!!!” Sarah screeched, her scream lost in the large wave of kids yelling to their parents. But Steve heard her. He grinned as she jumped into his arms (ruining her costume with dirt and filth) hugging him tightly. “You came! You came! I knew you’d come! Uncle Bunny said you would!”

Steve held her for just a moment longer, taking a breath and forgetting what had happened the few days prior. “I told you, bean, I wouldn’t miss it for the world. You were incredible, hm?” He grinned.

Sarah beamed happily, squealing as she saw her mom and all the Avengers come over.

“Our little girl is a professional dancer huh?” (Y/N) giggled, kissing her daughter’s cheek. “Did you have fun, peanut?”

Sarah nodded happily, “I didn’t forget anything!!” She said excitedly.

“Well in that case, we’ll have to ask your teacher for the recording huh?” Bucky grinned and Sarah reached out to him for a hug. Bucky happily took her out of Steve’s arms, brushing some of the dirt off her outfit and setting her on his hip.

“Daddy got something for you, peanut,” (Y/N) smiled.

Sarah’s eyes widened as Steve held out to her a small bouquet of pink roses.

“They match my dress!” Sarah screeched, holding them excitedly. “Daddy, this one is red!” She pointed out.

Steve grinned and patted her head gently, pulling the red out one. “That’s cause it’s for mommy,” he turned to his wife, who rolled her eyes playfully.

“Steve,” she protested with a laugh.

“Ew,” Bucky whispered to Sarah, making her giggle while she watched her parents.

Steve just grinned and shook his head, leaning down to kiss (Y/N)’s nose, “You didn’t think I’d forget about my first favourite girl did you?” He whispered playfully.

“Maybe not, but you know what you did forget?” (Y/N) giggled.

Steve’s eyebrows furrowed quickly, reminding himself that this month was neither their anniversary or her birthday. “What?”

“Your shield,” snickered (Y/N) making Steve groan. He quickly excused himself from his daughter and wife, and the rest of the Avengers, apologizing quickly to the stage managers who had found his shield on the floor and gave him a stern talking to about bringing weapons into the theatre.

(Y/N) and Sarah both laughed at how guilty Steve looked, but it was alright in the end as Steve told them that next time he would leave it at the checked coat counter.

“I swear to God, Rogers, if you lose that shield one more time!” Tony shrieked, Morgan and Sarah going into fits of giggles.

Every dance recital after that, if Steve couldn’t wiggle himself away from a mission or manage to be home by then, there would always be a bouquet of pink roses on the porch waiting for Sarah to come home.

A bouquet of pink, and (at least) one lovely red rose for his wife.


End file.
